


The one with tattoos

by Stuckys_baby



Series: S.T.U.C.K.Y [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Shenanigans, Brooklyn boys in love, Drunk Clint, Friends AU, M/M, Tattoos, all hail asgardian ale, and they happily ever after in avengers tower, prompts of friends, with some alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckys_baby/pseuds/Stuckys_baby
Summary: i always wanted to write friends based au. here it is
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: S.T.U.C.K.Y [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The one with tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> i always wanted to write friends based au. here it is

Come on tin man..let roll” Sam ate the last of his pretzel in a hurry “I still can't believe you two are getting tattoos. What are you guys gonna get?” Nat snatched the last pretzel from clint's hands who kept taking repetitive sips from his flask.vodka mixed with a little bit of Asgardian ale to keep him sane.

“I know exactly what i want. it'll be great if you guys don't tell steve about it i want it to be a surprise” bucky was beyond excited a bit nervous but pumped he grabbed clints flask flinching from the taste.

“I don't know yet maybe something related to Riley I'll think about it in the tattoo parlor,” Sam declared.

“You are going to a tattoo parlor” came a voice Steve strutted in the common room, his navy suit, a bit sandy but still looked hinged “well that was fast” clint inquired. Steve reached over to Bucky's fast, gave him a side hug and kissed his cheek hand rested on his ass. “yeah tony exaggerated the mission a bit turns out it was a kid we had to rescue from a mafia that was working under hydra but could have easily been clint's job" 

“I should be offended but I have booze, " clint said abruptly .

  
  


"So you are getting a tattoo’’ he glanced at Sam who was glaring at Bucky in fact each one of them was but he glared daggers at them specially at clint that man doesn't have much control over his tongue “yup. Why that face?” sam interrogated. 

“Oh nothing i am not a big fan of tattoos and most of the time you end up regretting them so why bother but good for you.okay i am gonna go shower and change.i smell like sewage.meet you in a bit buck"he squeezed bucky ass and gave his head a peck before leaving everyone stayed silent "well now what" bucky sat down on the chair “how come you didn't know your boyfriend doesn't like tattoos” sam asked “well it never came.does it sound like a conversation we'd be having” bucky answered reluctantly 

“Fuck it. So what if he doesn't like them it shouldn't come in your way of getting one you do you buck,” sam said “he's right,” nat said " you want one .you get one "

“Yeah is this how your relationships gonna work he's not the boss of you you are the boss of you now get your ass in the parlor and get a fucking tattoo Barnes” clint almost yelled, “I think that's enough alcohol for you, buddy” nat grabbed the flask away from his reach.

  
  


Nat and clint were still in the common room when they got back with bruce drinking Red bull from a fancy straw. clint is not a good influence on them

“Oh you guys are back lemme see” nat was excited like a mother hen.”why the long face” clint asked “because sam is an ass”

Clint grinned," touche "

“Hey there is a legitimate thing called trypanophobia .i thought i had it under control but she hovered on me with this needle” nat kept seated on bruce's lap listening to their bickering “how can you do this to me you hyped me up for this and backed out.we were gonna do this together ”

“Show me yours" Bucky's eyes gleamed again. He pulled his jeans a little just to have easy visual access to his brand new tattoo on his left buttcheak “and?” he asked curiously” wow its looks great buck” nat poked the skin beneath it

“Its neat...good ink” bruce added 

“Yeah especially on that ass it looks terrific,” clint said “god bless the asgardian ale _now_ i am drunk”

“Wait so he didn't get one” nat addressed sam

“No!! we went into separate rooms then I heard him scream like baby he is”

Sam huffed “hey!! I did get one for your information look” sam rolled up his sleeve to show his non existent tattoo.they all of squinted “what on earth are we supposed to be looking at” bruce interjected “yes some people like it big, okay but I choose a miniature one that's cool right.i call it infinity try to see it from a different perspective it's like world from a great distance it means so much but yet so little that can't be composed..also my infinite love for Riley” he blabbered whatever came the top of his head

“What a buttload of crap that's not a tattoo it's merely a dot this is “ he revealed it one more time for the audience.

“You got a tattoo” came a familiar voice “ he turned around rapidly “yess” bucky blurted 

Dammit why does he always sneak in like that.

“Can i see it” bucky was hesitant at first but lowered side of pants for a final reveal 

**_SGR_ **

Inked on his pale butt cheek with a tiny heart accompanying it “wow” was all he could say.

"Did you like it steven grant rogers" he spelled his name out in sultry manner.

"buck it's... how? i am kinda speechless" 

Judging by his expressions he was in awe “really? I wanted to surprise you. you almost changed my mind when you said since you hate tattoos”

"Oh buck, i don't tattoos it was just an opinion sweetie you can have as many tattoos as you want you don't have to seek my approval. Beside i love it its very sexy” he kissed him passionately bucky broke the kiss early since they had an audience steve on the other hand was mourning the moment and bucky's lips "get a room" sam intervened .

“You like it that much" bucky was elated his purpose was fulfilled 

“i do. are you sore ?” he whispered only for bucky ears.ed as he tucked bucky stray hair behind his ear, his fingers still gently feeling the tattoo.

"nope. super-soldier serum comes handy" recognizing familiar lust on his captains face he answered seductively as well. 

“Good" he picked bucky up bridal style and headed out of the room, bucky waved back at them and also quickly flipped Sam off.

Three days later.

Bucky was too interested in the current novel he had gotten himself to read.plot just took a massive turn when Steve came up to him with a toothy and albeit scary smile." unbutton my shirt" 

"Stevie. it two in the afternoon I am not in the mood" he barely looked up 

"Just do it buck" Bucky sighed and stood up very well knowing he could never ignore that face . and started to unbutton his navy blue shirt.he just had to unbutton the top ones to know 

"Oh my god" 

**_JBB_ **

Inked on his left peck right where his heart resides. bucky caressed it with his thumb "but you hate em"

"Well I was obviously wrong they are kinda cool also i desperately wanted your initials on mine too" steve pulled him closer to get good access to his neck but stopped midst of attacking his throat with kisses when he saw bucky frowning a little " what's wrong.you didn't like it "

" what no it's beautiful i just kinda regret having it on my ass now " steve squeezed him practically kneading his ass.

"Well i do own that ass," Steve started leaving wet kisses on his jaw 

" are you drunk? " bucky whimpered a little squirming in his arms “i finally got my hands on clints flask " 

"Well that explains a lot”

“But i _am_ horny" steve retreated back 

"Bed. Now" steve didn't need to be told twice.

  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
